


Reassurance

by superdrive0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Cute, M/M, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdrive0/pseuds/superdrive0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Bokuto is that he constantly needs to be reassured. Akaashi figured this out very quickly playing volleyball with him...</p><p>What Akaashi hadn't been able to figure out so quickly was that Bokuto’s need for reassurance transferred over into other parts of his life. Specifically, he hadn't realized that this would transfer over into their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reassurance

* * *

 

 

The thing about Bokuto is that he constantly needs to be reassured. Akaashi figured this out very quickly playing volleyball with him. Despite the fact that he seems to be overflowing with confidence, it only takes one mistake to bring him spiraling into self doubt. Of course by the time Akaashi had come along the upperclassmen had already developed a pretty good technique for cheering him back up again. It didn't take long for Akaashi to realize this technique seemed to be extra effective when _he_ used it, and it didn't take long after that to force a confession from the older boy.

What Akaashi hadn't been able to figure out so quickly was that Bokuto’s need for reassurance transferred over into other parts of his life. Specifically, he hadn't realized that this would transfer over into their sex life.

Their first time Bokuto had been slow and gentle and Akaashi had felt _amazing_ , but of course he had held back his moans because letting his voice out would have been _embarrassing._ However when they finished and the afterglow had worn off he was alarmed to roll over and find Bokuto silently crying. After some prodding he discovered that the older boy thought Akaashi must have hated it since he was quiet the whole time. His insecurities steamrolled and he began proclaiming through his tears that he was a failure at sex and there was no possible way Akaashi could have enjoyed it. Bokuto was convinced that he was the worst boyfriend ever.

Akaashi’s first reaction was to be annoyed: he _really_ wanted to hit the older boy, but he knew how to deal with his ego by this point. Instead he reassured him with gentle kisses and dragged the boys fingers through the mess on his stomach ( _see? I definitely enjoyed it)._ Afterwards they cleaned up and cuddled and kissed some more and Akaashi realized that this wasn't going to cut it the next time.

So now when they make love Akaashi is loud, moaning at every touch, breathing out Bokuto’s name and encouraging him. And the older boy has responded in kind, quickly learning from Akaashi’s reactions what the best places and ways to touch him are, and how to make each time feel more amazing than the last.

Of course the downside of this relationship is that Akaashi refuses to do it anywhere that they might be overheard. He's had to coddle a horny and rejected Bokuto several times over this. ( _Yes I still love you. If you wanted to do it then you should have invited me over when your parents weren't home!!)_

But he wants to make sure that Bokuto never doubts himself, whether on the court or in their relationship. Akaashi will always be there to reassure him when his confidence wavers. Even if he does have to embarrass himself a bit in the process.


End file.
